pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helpful Shapeshifting
Synopsis Ultra uses his shapeshifting to help Elizabeth out in the house. Transcript Elizabeth: Ralts, can you help me feed the water Pokémon? Ralts uses Psychic to toss a handful of brine shrimp into the tank for Finny, Dragonet, Manaphy and Phione to eat. Ultra: I can help. But Dragonet, you're not getting any cupcakes. Sorry. He turns into a Ralts and puts a few more in. Dragonet: Thanks. Ultra: You’re welcome. He sounded just like Elizabeth‘s Ralts. Elizabeth: Ugh, there's a lot more chores to do. I have to brush Fluffit, buy Rotom more soy-free food, make sure Pie and Melliquid don't tear each other to shreds, and a lot more. Rotom: The only Pokémon food I can eat is the soy free kind. I'm allergic. Elizabeth: At least we have a Poké Ball storage room, so I don't have to wade knee-deep in Pokémon. Fluffit: Can somebody brush me already? My fur is getting matted. Ralts uses Psychic to brush Fluffit with the hairbrush while Ultra goes to the store to get soy-free Pokémon food. He had shapeshifted into a Machop so he could carry the heavy bag. The store clerk thought he was a Machop. Store Clerk: Thank you, Mr. Machop. Ralts: There, Fluffit. Are you happy now? Elizabeth transformed into a Minccino so she could dust the walls with her tail. Rotom: I thought she was going to start crying. Isn't she? Elizabeth/Minccino: No, I just find having a featherduster tail handy. *Dusts walls* Ultra comes back. Ultra: Here's your food. He tosses Elizabeth the bag of the only food Rotom could eat without having an allergic reaction. Ultra: What’s next? Elizabeth: To keep Pie from beating up Melliquid. I hope they aren't in a fight. Oh, and to keep her tongue away from her honey-dripping fur. Pie was enjoying the taste of Melliquid's honey she oozed from her fur, to her annoyance. Ultra, having taken the form of a Teddiursa, approaches. Melliquid: Elizabeth doesn't have a Teddiursa, so I know you're Ultra. Get this creep off me! Pie: Mmmmm, this honey is so delicious! Ultra proceeds to hit Pie with Double Slap. Pie: Hey! I wanted that honey! Melliquid: Well, don't treat me like a lollipop! Ultra then leaves. Ultra: Okay, next job please. Elizabeth: Make sure Dragonet gets her medicine. It's in the medicine cabinet. Ultra: Dragonet, out of the tank. The fish obediently jumps out of the tank while Ultra gets her pill. He shapeshifts into a Chansey to hopefully make Dragonet not feel awkward. Ultra: Down the hatch. He pops the pill into her mouth. Elizabeth: Okay, now I've got to turn on Electric Company for Togetic. She'll go crazy if she doesn't get her fill of that show. The Pokémon with the pink glasses parks herself on the couch next to Wigglytuff. Ultra turns on PBS Kids and changes the show to Electric Company. The Happiness Pokémon's glasses eyes were glued to the TV. Ultra: Ugh. That’s over with. Pixseed was sitting still under a photosynthetic lamp by the window doing photosynthesis. Tsareena was doing the same. Ultra: What is next? Elizabeth: Now we need to make a bunch of cookies for all your hard work! Hey, who wants to help me? All: I DO! Ultra: I didn't expect that. Finny, Rotom, Togetic, Wigglytuff and Dentooth help make the cookies. Dentooth: As a thanks for your hard work today, have some cookies! Ultra shapeshifts into a Furret and begins to eat the food. Dentooth: Melliquid also added a bunch of its honey to them. Ultra: Delicious! Melliquid: My pleasure. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes